


Hand/Arm/Finger

by Xong



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xong/pseuds/Xong
Summary: 安達祐人從沒想過會有這天。和同性——而且是情感難以言喻的對象，有如此親密的接觸。





	Hand/Arm/Finger

**Author's Note:**

> *未明定關係  
> *沒有劇情（PWP）  
> *閆桉/安達祐人(斜線有意義)  
> *不過內容感覺上沒有特別左右分

安達祐人從沒想過會有這天。和同性——而且是情感難以言喻的對象，有如此親密的接觸。

此刻除了酒精與各種不同香水的氣味以外，都很美好。

他的T恤被掀起，涼意蔓延。閆桉的手指蹭上那有線條的腹部，感受著溫熱的觸感還有呼吸時的輕微起伏。

不如平時被戒指及手鍊妝點，現在的那雙手卸去了所有外裝，以最原始的光裸與他接觸著。  
閆桉哥哥的手真的很好看，安達祐人想。

而那雙白皙、帶有骨感的手突然向下移動，越過褲頭的鬆緊帶往裡頭伸入。他差點驚叫出聲，摀著口緊咬牙關讓聲音不洩漏出來，忍住退縮的反應以便讓對方繼續動作。

隔著底褲蹂躪的動作帶著不規則及難以預測，那處發熱得有愈發失控的趨勢。  
閆桉又往前挪動身子，他也有了生理反應，兩人的下身更貼近了些。棉被下的溫度在上升，安達祐人的腦袋也是。

對方嘴裡好像嘟嚷著什麼，他沒聽仔細，欲發出表達疑惑的鼻音時卻突然敏感地顫了一下，哇地變成不滿的怪叫。

年長者不安分的手指又往底褲探入，閆桉握住他已經勃起的性器，與充血部位相較之下，他的手涼了許多，溫度的反差又覆上一層刺激。  
他伸出另一手拉下安達祐人的運動褲，讓自己能更方便進行動作。

 

他這才睜開眼直視閆桉的臉龐，那副精緻的皮囊光是平時看著都使他心跳加速。而現在那人正垂著眼簾為自己瀆慾，長長的睫毛好像佈上了一點反光的汗珠。房間內僅有背後那盞夜燈照明，他不清楚此刻對方的臉是否也紅得要滴出血。

一開始手指輕撫著柱身，安達祐人緊抓閆桉動作的左前臂，幾乎要勒出痕。但對方也沒說什麼，只是空出另一隻手帶領安達祐人緊張的五指探向自己下身，拉開拉鍊與解釦的聲音在寂靜的空間裡特別突顯，他忍不住嚥了一下口水，果真指尖接觸到熱而硬挺的性器，並被帶領著來回游移。

閆桉嘴裡又在念些什麼，但不同的是這次安達祐人聽清楚了——他在喚他的名字。  
Yuto、Yuto。一聲一聲輕緩地喚著。  
太狡猾了。他想。  
那是他說中文時那種文禮而動情的語調。

引領的動作加快了，覆在手背上的掌心有些冒汗，安達祐人抑不下緊張的情緒，心臟撲通撲通地也在加速，好似要衝出胸膛。他聽著自己的心跳聲，腦袋發熱，一陣一陣的暈眩感像海浪打在海灘上。

閆桉惡作劇般地摳弄著他頂端的縫隙，他經不了刺激，只能低喘著隱忍，床單也被抓出了深深的摺皺，但仍是沒多久後便全釋放在對方手裡。

安達祐人渾身脫力地喘著，腦袋一片空白。還未從射精的情潮中緩過來，手中溫熱的流動感提醒他回神，方才閆桉也在他手裡釋放了。指縫間的精液隨著開合牽動，色情卻又不真實。

 

再次望過去時，對方已經闔上掛著疲憊的雙眼，那對長睫毛和帶著新生黑髮的髮旋映入眼簾。也許聚會上玩得很開心吧。  
安達祐人看著彼此輕輕牽住的手，盯著幾秒還是掙脫開來，從床頭櫃找來衛生紙將手心、床單以及少許波及到衣物上的濁液輕輕擦拭、清理乾淨。

閆桉甚至還握著他的陰莖，掌心尚流淌些許濁液。安達祐人在下一波反應來之前趕緊將那幾根手指移開。

 

隱約聽見來自年長者平緩的呼吸聲，他睡著了。澡還沒洗、甚至褲頭的拉鍊也未拉上。安達祐人撇開視線，認命地幫他把褲子穿好。

然後他起身走到浴室，仔細將手洗淨，望著鏡中掛著黑眼圈的自己，任水龍頭的微弱的流水聲充斥在小小的空間。

——誰知道閆桉哥哥還有多少事情沒有說出來呢。

 

\----FINISH----


End file.
